The Beak
|image = |season = 2 |production = 227 |broadcast = 97 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Assistant Jay Lender |us = March 12, 2010 |international = |xd = March 8, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = }} Ben Stiller voices a super villain named Khaka Peu Peu and plays his nagging wife. Khaka Peu Peu arrives in Danville to challenge Phineas and Ferb after the boys are mistaken as a superhero (while wearing an indestructible suit they designed to safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track) known as The Beak. With the super villian wreaking havoc, it’s up to Phineas and Ferb to thwart him while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells the people of the Tri-State area that he is in charge, in hopes that they will actually just go along with it which they do. Episode Summary The opening credits zoom into a view of Phineas and Ferb's latest invention - the "Phineas and Ferb edge-of-insanity, kiss-your-butt-goodbye, gravity's-a-stone-cold-sucker nightmare rail skate track obstacle course of doom". Ferb moves to hand Phineas his skateboard, but accidentally drops it, sending it flying down the track. The boys wince as it encounters some of the track's obstacles - like mallets and a vicious jaguar - before exploding as it hits the ground. Phineas realizes that they could get hurt if they use the track, so they reluctantly take the stairs back to the ground to edit it. Meanwhile, Candace interrupts Linda while she's at the dentist to inform her about the skate park. Linda and the dentist dismiss her, and Linda gratefully gets back to the root canal she's about to have done. In the backyard, Isabella tells Phineas that she's going for her "intrepid reporter" patch, and asks if she can interview them about their daily activity. Phineas explains that they're about to make some tweaks to their skate track, and she agrees to come back in an hour for the interview, allowing them time to make their changes. At this point, Phineas ponders modifying themselves instead of the skate track, but his thought is interrupted when he notices Perry's absence. Perry enters his lair as a blinking red EMERGENCY signal is flashing on his computer screen. Monogram explains that they've begun an emergency evacuation due to a tape they'd received from Doofenshmirtz. The tape contains a commercial of Doof declaring that he has seized control of the Tri-State Area and that he is now the supreme leader. Monogram puts on an ascot, skirt, and heels, while Carl, wearing a diaper and shaving his head, leaps into a baby carriage, as the two go on the lam incognito, as mother and child. Perry heads off to put a stop to Doofenshmirtz. Phineas is then seen compiling his previous idea on a computer. By incorporating aspects from various extreme sporting events (dirt biking, street luge, Bulgarian folk dancing) with extreme sport safety (shoulder pads, safety goggles, Bulgarian folk athletic support) and seemingly unrelated items (booster rockets, a grappling hook, a laser) into a large titanium exoskeleton, they end up creating a suit meant to greatly enhance the experience of using the skate track. Ferb glances at Phineas oddly, who then realizes that Ferb wanted less Bulgarian folk dancing in the design, as opposed to more. Phineas is a little stunned that they're not on the same page, but brushes it off anyway. The two boys climb into the suit, with Ferb in the midsection, minding the controls, and Phineas in the place of the head, wearing a mask that resembles a beak. Phineas is pleasantly surprised that the suit also modifies his voice, making it much deeper and completely unrecognizable from his own. They launch themselves from the top of the skate ramp, as the song Skate Track plays. The suit does exactly what it's meant to do, as they go over various extreme turns, jumps, spins and obstacles completely unfazed. Suddenly, Phineas hears Buford calling for help. Ferb engages the rocket launchers, propelling them in the direction of the screaming. Phineas has a little difficulty adjusting to flight, as the rockets are connected to the suit's posterior, but ends up enjoying their awkward flight anyway. Isabella then returns to the backyard, but finds it to be completely empty. Phineas and Ferb approach Buford, who is trying to coax Baljeet from the top of a tree using a calculator and a page of math problems. Baljeet falls out of the tree, but is caught by Phineas, still in the suit. Isabella spots the rescue in progress, while Baljeet yells that being flown around is worse than his previous fall. Baljeet is returned to a grateful Buford, while Isabella snaps some pictures of the scene in progress. An irritated Candace also spies the flying man on her way home, and quickly bicycles after him, knowing that Phineas and Ferb are behind the thing's existence. As they approach the backyard, Phineas realizes he has no idea how to stop flying. They deploy the grappling hook, catching the skate track, completely demolishing it in their efforts to stop. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof has assembled what he declares to be the ex-leaders of the Tri-State Area - a crossing guard, a plumber, and his brother, Roger the mayor. They mock Doof's attempts at gaining their support and leave with ease. Perry comes walking in, hits an irate Doofenshmirtz with a flying chair, and advances menacingly towards him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the boys have managed to clean up the skate track by stuffing the broken remains in the trash can beside the garage. Phineas feels sorry about missing their interview with Isabella, and hopes that she found something else to write about. Just then, the Fireside Girls Gazette is tossed at his feet, headlining Baljeet's earlier rescue by a "superhero" that Isabella names "The Beak". Phineas likes the nickname, but states that being a superhero was not at all what they had planned to to that day. Also reading the newspaper is a man later revealed as Khaka Peu Peu. He decides to put a stop to The Beak's "crusade" - that being, to have the best day ever, thank you very much (this is his catchphrase, re-occurring several times throughout the episode). KPP's wife, offscreen, yells at him to be quiet and throws a chair at him, knocking him backwards. Phineas' cell phone rings. Isabella is on the other end, asking where he went, and that he let her down. He simply apologizes in response. He offers to make it up to her, and they plan to meet up downtown in five minutes. Phineas runs off, exclaiming that they're going to tell Isabella about The Beak's true identity. Ferb coughs and points at the suit, and Phineas returns, agreeing that they should use the suit as transportation. As they fly off, Candace catches the Gazette with the aforementioned article, and she crinkles it up, angrily vowing to bust them. The Beak (Phineas and Ferb in the super suit) arrives downtown. Just as he tries to attract Isabella's attention, he's attacked by KPP's "Khaka Crawler", a crab-like mecha constructed from old washing machines in his basement. Citizens panic, and mommy-Monogram is seen running past with Carl in his baby carriage. Distressed by the commotion, Isabella phones Phineas, but she's unable to reach him. Roger Doofenshmirtz's office is located at the scene of the present fight, and he is distraught at not having signed a proposal to defend Danville in case of attacking robots. Roger, in an attempt to keep his name clean, decides to name his brother as mayor until the mess with KPP blows over. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof admits to a shocked Perry that the whole "I'm in charge" bit was purely a bluff, and that he hoped that people would be too busy and/or lazy to check the facts. Just then, Roger telephones him to entrust him with his new position. The Beak, having crashed through a brick wall, restarts his system after hearing Isabella's pleas for help. The Beak and the Khaka Crawler do battle, mostly consisting of The Beak dodging incoming attacks. The Beak asks who this villain is, and when he reveals his name to be Khaka Peu Peu, people laugh because of the name's affiliation with excrement. KPP insist that, translated, it means "Strong Fist" or "That Strong Fist". Phineas, embracing the idea of being a superhero (witty banter and all), uses his grappling hook to tie up the Khaka Crawler's legs, then bats the upper half of the mecha away with one of its legs. Lucky for KPP, the top half of his machine also doubles as a hover craft, which he uses as transportation throughout the rest of the episode. KPP vows to battle The Beak again, and to come at him with what is most important to him. Isabella comes up to The Beak, gushing that she thought he was amazing, and asks him for an interview. Phineas beats a swift retreat, stating to Ferb that they can't reveal The Beak's true identity at this crucial stage of the game without putting Isabella in danger. (KPP might come after Isabella if he learns of her connection to The Beak.) Phineas comments that the life of a superhero is a lonely one, even after only eleven minutes (roughly current with the elapsed episode time). The episode is cut in the middle with an Announcer saying to find out the exciting conclusion in the next installment of The Beak. Returning to the episode, "things continue to happen". In Candace's room, Stacy asks if she's sure that the boys are The Beak. Candace is adamant about busting them, stating that she'll lure them by playing 'supervillain'. She dons a self-sewn giraffe head, yellow gloves and leg warmers, and declares her evil persona as "The Dangiraffe" (a mix of the words 'danger' and 'giraffe'). She lets Stacy be her henchman, also known as "the bridesmaid of crime". Stacy points out the boys' current conflict with Khaka Peu Peu, and Candace brushes the situation off as a simple game that her brothers are playing with their friends. Referencing KPP's earlier statement of coming at the boys with what's important to them, she decides that this person is their mother, and to use her not only as the lure for a trap, but also for her desired urge to bust them. Doofenshmirtz, now living in Roger's mayoral office, is impressed with the decor. Perry, who was helping Doof move in, is trapped in a box that bursts open and ties him up with a rope that was hidden inside. Doof laughs at him, because he had made Perry carry his own trap. Doof wants to make people bow to him as his first order of business, but his deadpan-snarker secretary, Melanie, promptly squashes that idea with a ton of overdue paperwork and the reminder of the KPP fiasco still in progress. Doof is scandalized that someone else is stealing his thunder. Phineas and Ferb now seem to be completely on board with the superhero bit, having constructed their secret lair in the backyard tree. Isabella comes up to them, startling Phineas, who swiftly insists that they're doing nothing before she even asks. Ferb gives him a sideways glance and a thumbs up, clearly mocking him for trying to be a smooth liar. Isabella asks where he was, and he nervously touches his ear, saying they've been busy. Isabella shows him a new article featuring The Beak's earlier battle with KPP. Phineas touches his ear again, laughing unconvincingly at his 'discovery' of a superhero. She asks for their help in analyzing the photos she'd taken, and Ferb scoffs at the connotations of Khaka Peu Peu's name. Isabella takes this as being rejected by the boys, and she leaves, stating fiercely that she'll do the work herself. The boys jump into a large white egg, which acts as an elevator designed to run up the tree trunk and into their lair, titled "The Nest". Phineas breaks through the egg with his own nose, in the manner that baby birds are known to hatch, and they suit up. As they fly through the sky, The Beak theme song plays. During the montage, they foil KPP's attempt to dump a large bucket of worms onto the citizens by using a giant vacuum to suck up all the worms. They also foil his second attempt at ruining the fun (by releasing a flock of birds), ending with The Beak catching them in a giant net. Isabella snaps pictures of each exchange, and is seen looking at The Beak with a glassy, loving look in her eyes. Candace, dressed at the Dangiraffe, continues with her earlier plan by telephoning Phineas, screaming that mom is in danger, and to come help. She then calls again with the street address so that he can arrive quicker. Stacy, trapped in a large orange hamster ball, dressed in a gerbil mask, and named "The Dangerbil", asks what she's doing there. Candace tells her to hench, to which Stacy is thoroughly unimpressed. Instead, Candace tells her to guard her bicycle. She runs off towards a pharmacy, from which Linda is emerging. Candace comes running up behind her, takes hold of her purse, but is instantly jerked to the ground because of her mother's superior strength. Linda wonders why Candace is trying to steal her purse, as Candace continues her theft attempt with zero success. Linda offers her $20 to go see a movie as Phineas and Ferb, without the suit, come walking up. Candace had wanted them to be in costume, and tries to get them to admit that they're superheroes. Phineas states that Ferb's been working out, and thanks her for noticing. Just then, Stacy comes rolling by, saying she lost Candace's bike. Back at the mayor's office, Perry has been mounted on the wall, apparently by stuffing him through the outer wall, as his lower half dangles outside the building's walls. Doof tries to page Melanie to ask if she's obtained The Beak's phone number, but ends up mistaking a stapler, a tape dispenser, and a bowl of mints as an intercom. As it later turns out, the office doesn't have an intercom. Candace, having actually gone to see a movie with her mom's $20, is walking home, ranting angrily about having been denied her chance to bust the boys. Khaka Peu Peu appears from out of nowhere, and proposes that the two of them join forces to defeat The Beak. Candace agrees on the condition that he should deny knowing her if any of her friends see them together. Phineas and Ferb are heading back to the nest, when they come across Isabella in the middle of crossing the street. She coldly greets them, addressing Ferb before Phineas, pointedly denoting his newfound insignificance in her eyes. Phineas apologizes for ducking out on her earlier, to which she responds that she finds it weird not to know where they are or what they're doing. KPP then arrives to give Isabella a headline for her next article, however she dismisses his banter as being too wordy for a headline. Though it appears that KPP is about to capture Isabella, he turns around and sprays a group of people with water. They groan in anger at being soaked, and KPP laughs at their misfortune. Isabella is glad that Phineas is with her, and invites him to come to city hall with her to better cover the action. Phineas, however, says that he and Ferb can't go with her. Isabella is shocked, and when Phineas asks if he's ever let her down before, she says that he has, and four times that day alone. Phineas tells her that maybe one day she'll understand, and they exit in the direction from which they came. Visibly upset, Isabella calls after Phineas, almost ordering him not to leave her. KPP positions himself at the end of a street, laughing that The Beak is a chicken for not showing up to defend the townspeople against his earlier water barrage. The hero arrives, and shoots at KPP with a couple of raw eggs. After wiping the egg off his face (literally), he introduces The Dangiraffe, as onlookers gasp. Despite that Candace joined KPP willingly, Phineas is instantly worried that she is in danger, and reminds Ferb of KPP's earlier line about coming at them with what's most important to them, which has now come to fruition. The Beak immediately surrenders, because he's got Candace as what Phineas presumes is a hostage, and KPP is stunned. He explains that she's only a henchman, to which Candace declares that she doesn't hench for anybody. She jumps from KPP's hover craft, and runs off. Seeing this as the green light to attack, The Beak takes hold of the craft and flies off with it. Doofenshmirtz notices the commotion outside his office and skips off to go check it out. In the sky, The Beak and KPP do battle. The Beak is caught in the pincer of KPP's mecha, and is thrown at the city hall building, simultaneously freeing Perry from his wall mount and knocking Isabella onto a ledge. As she cries out for help, KPP fires a laser to knock down a giant billboard featuring Bango-Ru's on ice. As the sign bears down on a crowd of innocent people, Isabella cries out again, and KPP laughs, relishing his one chance to really ruin the day once and for all. Isabella loses her grip on the wall, but she's caught by Phineas, who had leapt out of the suit just in time to rescue her. Ferb, meanwhile, frantically propels the suit through the billboard, smashing it to pieces and saving the thankful crowd below. Isabella thanks Phineas for coming back, and he leaps off the edge of the building. He and Ferb are re-united as The Beak, and he tells Isabella not to go looking for him. The Beak takes off, grabs the hover craft, and throws it into a lamp post. KPP tries to get The Beak to admit he's having a bad day, to which Phineas shouts, "Never! Nothing's gonna stop me from having the best day ever!" KPP almost sobs that he's never had a "best day ever", and Phineas suddenly puts it all together. He removes his mask, causing Isabella to learn, in shock, of The Beak's real identity. Candace remarks snidely that Isabella has just earned her "Uh-Durr" patch. KPP is amazed to learn that his foe was a couple of kids in a robotic suit. Candace runs up to her mother, asking if she saw what just happened, but Linda had gotten her pupils dilated by an optometrist, and is currently unable to see anything that's happening. Phineas introduces himself and Ferb to KPP, and ask if he'd like to help them rebuild their cool skate park, saying it'll be fun. At first, KPP is touched that they want to include him in their fun, but then notices that the high summer heat would make the task dreadful. Just then, his wife throws another chair at him offscreen, and angrily declares that he needs to take her shopping for more chairs to throw at him. KPP storms off, slouching, and as he and Ferb walk off, Phineas comments that he'll end up getting punished after all. Doofenshmirtz comes running up, jumps into KPP's hover craft, and flies off with it, with the intent of showing people how real evil is done. Perry jumps into the unoccupied Beak suit and pilots it into the back of the hover craft. Doof loses control of the hover craft, as The Beak suit propels him willy-nilly into the sky. Doof shouts after him, "Curse you, Perry the Beak-apus!" Perry lands right into Carl's stroller and Monogram congratulates him for a job well done. Isabella apologizes to Phineas for doubting him, and he apologizes for having deceived her. She knows that he was just trying to protect her. Linda's vision clears up, and she invites the kids home for some snacks. As they all walk down the street, completely devoid of traffic, Isabella tells Phineas that he was very brave. He agrees that she was also brave, as the two of them unwittingly leave a flabbergasted Ferb standing a few feet behind them. Ferb reminds them that he was the entire lower half of the superhero, but nobody pays him any mind. He sighs, and says, "I guess there's no glory in thighs." The Announcer ends the episode by saying everything pretty much worked out, then peaces out. Songs * The Beak (song) * Skate Track End Credits A repeat of The Beak (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was just arriving to his lair and answered the emergency transmission in the screen. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule at Zap2it.com. * This is the first episode in which Phineas and Isabella interact frequently. * Isabella has another near death experience and saved by Phineas. * Chairs are used throughout the episode: Carl shreds a chair; KP is hit by a chair twice by his wife; Perry throws a chair at Doofenshmirtz. * If Ferb didn't drop his skateboard, Phineas (yet, again) and Ferb would have another near-death experience. * It seems that Phineas has problems lying to Isabella, but not Candace or Linda. * This is one of the first episodes of Phineas and Ferb to extensively use cell-shaded CGI, as well as the first to feature a main character rendered in cell-shaded CGI. * It should be noted that when Ferb tried to save the Banga-Roo billboard from breaking, he himself crashes through the billboard. Oddly, the crowd, who previously wasn't okay with the billboard falling, was okay with The Beak destroying it. Continuity *There is a Bango-Ru On Ice billboard seen in Downtown Danville, which later gets shot down by KP as he attempts to hurt innocent bystanders with it. *The boy who raises rats from the Mix and Mingle Machine appeared. ("Cheer Up, Candace") *One of the new Fireside Girls make an appearance. First was ("I Was A Middle-Aged Robot") *The Doofanian National Anthem can be heard during Dr. Doofenshmirtz's public announcements.("Hail Doofania!",Hail Doofania! (song)) *The Dan Povenmire look-a-like is seen speaking in this episode. *The giant vacuum used by The Beak is the same one as the one on top of the Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *3rd time Phineas shows affection for Isabella. First was ("Gaming the System"), and the Second was ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *"...is out, peace." is heard 3 times in this episode. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") *Lewis, who gains a wife, a promotion, and a full head of hair upon learning what an aglet is, is one of the cheering fans after The Beak destroys the falling Bango-Ru sign. ("Tip of the Day") Allusions *The Beak combines elements of various superheroes: Iron Man's suit, Superman's relationship with Lois Lane, Batman's Batcave, and Spider-Man's theme song. *''Citizen Kane: Dr. Doofenshmirtz is seen in front of a large poster of himself a la Charles Foster Kane. *Happy Days: One of the stunts performed on the skate track of doom is jumping over a shark, a reference to an infamous episode of this series in which the Fonz jumps over a shark on water skis while on vacation. The moment a television series is believed to have declined in quality for the worse is often referred to as the moment it "jumped the shark" in reference to this. *Arnold Schwarzenegger: While wearing sunglasses, Linda imitates Schwarzenegger's Austrian accent and signature line, "I'll be back" (first spoken in ''The Terminator). *A root canal (officially endodontic therapy) is a type of dental surgery which is often used as a metaphor when doing something unpleasant, for example, "I'd rather have a root canal." It is generally considered to be a painful procedure- the humor comes in the fact that Linda finds it less irritating than Candace. *"And I approve this message" is a phrase used in American political advertisements to differentiate a candidate's own advertising (where the phrase is required) from that of a third party. *''Astro Boy: The Beak's surprised when his jet pack comes out of his rear, like when Astro Boy is surprised about the guns he finds in his rear, from the "Astro Boy" movie. *Star Wars: The Beak's use of its grappling hook to tie up the legs of Khaka Peu Peu's walker was a technique first employed against Imperial AT-AT walkers in ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *''Zeke & Luther'': A skate stunt where he jumps over a shark tank in the episode "Zeke Jumps the Shark". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Ben Stiller as Khaka Peü Peü * as K.P.'s Wife * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional Voices: Pam Adlon, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Dan Povenmire, Todd Stashwick, James Patrick Stuart }}